comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonathan Falsworth (Earth-7045)
Jealous of his older brother Montgomery (also known as Union Jack) earning a larger inheritance from their father's death, Jonathan "John" Falsworth, in his attempts to harness the power of the immortal vampire Dracula, was turned into a vampire himself and served his new master as Baron Blood. Under his master's orders, he served Adolf Hitler during World War II and frequently came into conflict with the Invaders. Surviving the war, he became a mercenary, awaiting for the day that Dracula would gain his threshold over humanity so that he can serve alongside him. Sneaky, cunning, and vengeful, Baron Blood is a bitter, sadistic monster with great bloodlust. Having been denied most of his inheritance, he hates his brother for it, almost irrationally so. That being said, Blood admired and identified with the power of Dracula. He took pride in being the emissary of Hitler and Dracula, two of the worst monsters who ever lived. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Vampire Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Immortality' **'Flight' **'Hypnotism' **'Mental Control Over Animals': Like all vampires, Baron Blood possesses the ability to mentally control certain animals such as bats and wolves. **'Weather Manipulation': Baron Blood is capable of greatly affecting the weather to a certain degree over a small area. Within that area, he could generate storms of great power. However, the act leaves him physically drained afterwards. *'Resistance to Sunlight': Due to experiments conducted on him by the Nazis during World War II, Baron Blood is capable of withstanding direct exposure to sunlight for about half an hour without sustaining any of the debilitating effects common to vampires. A side effect of these experiments resulted in Baron Blood being capable of moving about during daylight hours, whereas most vampires automatically fall into a dormant, death-like state. Abilities Baron Blood is a good hand to hand combatant and was a highly skilled espionage agent during World War II. Weaknesses *'Religious Symbols': Like all vampires, religious symbols such as a cross or Star of David are capable of keeping Baron Blood at bay, filling him with an almost irrational fear. However, this tactic is only effective against a vampire if the wielder truly had faith in the religious icon being used. *'Decapitation': Like all vampires, Baron Blood can be killed by having his head severed from his body. *'Fire': Baron Blood is vulnerable to fire since the ichor, the substance that flows through a vampire's veins instead of blood, is a highly flammable substance. Sufficient flames could reduce Baron Blood to ash within a matter of seconds. *'Wooden Stake': Baron Blood can also be killed by having a wooden stake driven into his heart. For some reason yet to be fully explained, the presence of a wooden stake prevents ichor from pumping through a vampire's heart. *'Exposure To Sunlight': Despite having increased resistance to sunlight, Baron Blood can't withstand being exposed to it indefinitely. Eventually, his body would feel the painful effects and would soon disintegrate. *A side effect of the experiments that made Falsworth resistant to sunlight prevents him from utilizing shapeshifting powers, such as transforming into a bat or a wolf, common to all vampires. *Exceptionally strong willed individuals are capable of resisting his hypnotic control. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Clawed Gloves' Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:British Category:Secret Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Animal Traits Category:Fangs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:National Socialist German Workers' Party members (Earth-7045) Category:Super-Axis members (Earth-7045) Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Immortals Category:Flight Category:Hypnotism Category:Zoopathy Category:Weather Manipulation Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Vulnerability to Fire Category:Claws Category:Falsworth Family Category:WWII Characters Category:Invaders' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Captain America's Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Baron Blood